


Fated Meeting

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Combat, First Meeting, Hinted Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer
Summary: Song Fic to Gasoline by Hasley. Also posted to my own snippets of the duo since it is part of it over arching story.





	Fated Meeting

It was a meeting or rather a screening for new Avengers. The job was hard and the current roster was spread far too thin to keep up with demand. As candidate after candidate came through Stark could feel his headache grow or maybe that was Steve’s constant talking in his left ear. That was until the next candidate was called in by Fury.

“Dr. Stephen Strange.” Tony looked to see a mage with dark hair and greying sides float in as though trying to show off. Yet Tony saw something in the slight shaking of the man’s hands and the determination of his eyes.

 _Are you insane like me?_  
_Been in pain like me?_  
 _Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?_  
 _Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me?_  
 _Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?_

“Well then Doctor Strange. Tell us what you can do that Fury would extend an offer to join us.” Steve said in what Tony could only describe as his worst try at a friendly tone.

“I am a master of the mystic arts and this world’s sorcerer supreme. And although the title leaves me very busy I acted on the invite of the whim of Agamotto.” The man said not looking at Steve but Tony. Tony left his face bemused and unreadable but internally screamed at the idea that this wizard was reading him.

 _Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?_  
_Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?_  
 _Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?_  
 _Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?_

“Well then I’m interested in seeing what he can do. Tony?” Tony Looked to Steve before nodding in agreement pushing the button to start the combat simulation and to raise the forcefield to protect them.

“You will be fighting drones of my design Strange wizard. Each one has been trained to fight like a fellow Avenger. You merely need to survive for ten minutes and we’ll consider you. Good luck Gandalf.” Tony said as the drones rose up. He could see the look Steve was giving him but ignored it as he pulled his tablet out quickly typing. He was going to find out more about this one.

 _And all the people say_  
_You can't wake up, this is not a dream_  
 _You're part of a machine, you are not a human being_  
 _With your face all made up, living on a screen_  
 _Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline_

Tony frowned reading several old articles on the man as he could the fight rage on beyond the field. A few explosions told him the man had destroyed a few of his drones. Then the articles abruptly stopped coming as though the man had simply vanished. Tony couldn’t find anything concrete about the wizard only vague stories online about how good he was to them when no one else could help.

 _I think there's a flaw in my code_  
_These voices won't leave me alone_  
 _Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold_

Tony looked up as Steve tapped his shoulder. Stephen was alone with only the Iron Man suit left which was badly damaged. “When…”

“well if you had been paying more attention Tony you would have seen that your drones were no match for him.” Steve chastised causing Tony to roll his eyes. He pushed a couple of buttons and the final drone retreated before it could be blown up. Strange looked to them curiously Tony now seeing the glowing orange runes wrapped around his wrists and hands. As he watched the man unfurl his fists to undo the runes the man’s hands began to shake once again.

 _Are you deranged like me?_  
_Are you strange like me?_  
 _Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?_  
 _Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?_  
 _Pointing fingers 'cause you'll never take the blame like me_?

The forcefield lowered as Steve clapped moving towards the man. Tony very slowly stood up to follow him.

“That’s very impressive. I see why you hold those titles doctor. Now I do have to ask a couple question. Is doctor for show or...” Strange went to respond but Tony beat him to the punch.

“He’s an actual doctor. He used to be a renown surgeon before becoming a magic man.” Tony said putting his hands into his pockets.

“I see you did your research Tony Stark. Yes, my actual name is Dr. Stephen Strange but my hands are now incapable of holding a scalpel ever again so here we are. This is how I save lives now instead.” Strange said smirking slightly towards to Tony.

 _And all the people say_  
_You can't wake up, this is not a dream_  
 _You're part of a machine, you are not a human being_  
 _With your face all made up, living on a screen_  
 _Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline_

“Where are you based right now doctor?” Steve asked as Tony sized up the man realizing that Strange was never really looking at Steve properly. Also realizing that in front of him they had both straightened up almost to see who was larger.

“Greenwich Village.” Strange responded very simply.

“Well I think I’ve seen enough, you Tony?” Steve asked nodding moving back to the table leaving Tony finally alone with the man.

_I think there's a flaw in my code  
These voices won't leave me alone_

“I think you’re a good candidate Stephen.” Tony said bringing his left hand out to shake the man’s.

“Feel free to drop by anytime Tony. Especially if I do get the position. My Sanctuary is open to all who need help.” Strange said gently taking the man’s hand. Tony chuckled nodding all the talk about him were right.  
His heart was gold and his hands were cold.


End file.
